


You're The One!

by ishi1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sweet, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishi1/pseuds/ishi1
Summary: A short soulmate AU where the first words you hear from your soulmate are tattooed on your wrist.





	You're The One!

Sirius rushed around his room trying to locate all the things he would need for football practice that day. James was stood in the doorway with a backpack, leaning against the wall smirking at his friend’s complete panic. Sirius was rarely so out of his element and James was going to enjoy it as long as he could.  
“Nervous, are we today,” James asked. “21st. Birthday and all.”  
“Shove off James, I have no idea what you’re talking about, I am perfectly normal! I’m just in a bit of a rush ’cause I can’t find anything!”  
James just laughed at him and walked towards the door. 

As they walked down to the café across the street Sirius became progressively more anxious and after a while James couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Hey mate can you please calm down, you’re fidgeting way too much, you keep muttering to yourself and if you don’t stop I’m gonna lose it!”  
“But James, what if they don’t like me, what if I’m not what the expected and they’re so disappointed that they had their hopes shatt-”  
“Sirius would you please calm down, you’re a great person and anyone would be lucky to have you, you will find your soulmate and it will work out in the end. Please stop worrying about this, you will be fine. Now can we please go get some coffee before I think I might die if I don’t get some fucking caffeine in me right now!”  
Sirius took a deep breath, walked into the café... and instantly crashed into someone. Without looking up he apologized, turned around and walked out.  
“James, I can’t do this,” Sirius said in a slightly panicked voice.  
“Yes you can, I need my goddamn coffee.”  
Sirius took a deep breath and walked back in, they ordered their coffee without another mishap and sat down at a table.  
Across the room Sirius heard someone say, “Dude, it really sucked that they killed him,” and Sirius stopped breathing. To any normal person this would be just another person discussing casual murder or a show they really like but to him they had been the words he had been looking out for the whole morning. The man that had said this had sandy brown hair, he was wearing a green jumper and he had a giant cup of coffee on the table in front of him.  
James looked over at him, “Mate, you okay? You look a bit pa- OH MY GOD, did you hear it?”  
But Sirius ignored him, he stood up and said, rather loudly, “You! You’re the one!” And the man jumped so bad that he spilled all of his coffee, the whole cup right onto his lap.  
“Oh, oh oh thats hot, oh my god!”  
Sirius jumped up and made his way over to him, grabbing a pile of tissues on the way.  
“I’m Remus, it’s nice to meet you thank you for the tissues,” he said as Sirius handed him half the pile.  
“I’m Sirius, it’s nice to meet you as well, I’m sorry I startled you-”  
“Oh no no, I just expected those words to be said much more calmly, you know not from across the café. Ugh, I’ve spilled the whole thing, great.”  
Sirius was drying off the table internally panicking about what he should say, god if he had been nervous before he thought he was gonna implode now. What was he supposed to say to him, god he’s been quiet for too long, he should say something, he really should-  
“I like your eyes.” Shit.  
Remus laughed, okay so he didn’t fuck up entirely. “Thanks,” he said. “Yours aren’t so bad either. So, do you have time to go for a walk? I’ll go get another coffee and we can walk around the campus trail.”  
“Yeah, yeah, that sounds good, um, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
